Mortal See, Mortal Do: Freshman Year
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: Percy Jackson and the gang...as mortals. Join the mortals through their first year of high school as they meet unexpectedly. Read as they make friends, beat enemies, anger teachers, and find joy and sadness. All characters will be included, some OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea's been in my head for a while, It's been nagging me for too long, so I decided to write it down and post it. Enjoy =]**

**Chapter 1**

_Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

"Honey? Get up, first day of school!"

I groaned and turned on my side, facing the wall. My body felt like it was being pushed down by thousands of weights. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _I sat up angrily and smacked the alarm clock. It fell to the ground and the batteries popped out. I fell back into my bed and shut my eyes. I sighed, enjoying just laying there. Something bright turned on, and I forced my eyes to open. My mother had turned on the light and had her hands on her hips.

She walked over to my bed and sat down. She smoothed down my black hair and smiled, "Honey, unless you want detention, I suggest you get up and get ready for school." She said gently.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I nodded at her and she smiled and left my room. I closed my eyes. _I guess I better get up. _I slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel that rested on a chair. I stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Cold water. That really woke me up. I got out and rapped the towel around my waist and looked at the mirror. I inspected my face for any zits or pimples. Hey, a guy care's for his looks, too! I shook my wet hair and stepped out the bathroom, and hurried to my room.

I put on boxers, faded blue jeans, and a new short sleeved, button up green shirt. I put on two mis-matching socks and put on my new black Jordans with green streaks. I dried my hair and ran my hands through it and left it like that. I looked in the mirror, my green eyes still showed signs of tiredness. I sighed and grabbed my black Jansport book-bag and left my room.

I headed down the stepped into the kitchen, when my mom had pancakes ready. Paul came into the kitchen and kissed my mom on the lips, I looked away, disgusted. I respect Paul, but I'm not comfortable with him and my mother kissing in front of me. My mother married Paul a year ago, after she kicked out Smelly Gabe. Paul was the principle of Goode Middle/High school, where I'll be going. He's alright, my mother and I moved into his small house after they got married.

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Sport. Nervous about the first day of ninth grade?" He asked.

I shrugged, stuffing some blueberry pancakes in my mouth. My mom smiled and at me, and I smiled back. Paul looked at his watch and got up. "I've got to go, principle needs to be there early" He said and chuckled. "See you at school, Percy." he said and hugged my mother goodbye. He practically ran out the door and I heard the engine of his car leave the drive-way.

After I finished my pancakes, I looked at the clock. It was eight O' Clock, school starts in thirty minutes. I drank a glass of orange juice and got up.

"Alright, Percy. I think you have to go on walking now, it's probably a twenty minutes away. You know your way right? Do you have your bag? Books? Lunch money? Bring a sweater, it chilly out-"

"Mom, I know. I'm going now." I said. She seemed a little hurt, but I reassured her, "I have what I need, mom."

I hugged her and stepped out after grabbing a sweater from the coat rack. "Don't get in trouble!" My mom yelled before I closed the door. I smiled and rolled my eyes. My mom can be a little...worried.

_First day of High school. _Every kids nightmare. I don't even have friends to look forward to. Well, except for one. And I'm looking at him right now. His curly brown hair stuck up around his baseball cap. He waved at me from half a block down, gesturing me to hurry up. When I reached him, he patted me on the back and smiled. He was wearing an orange shirt, light jeans, and worn-out sneakers.

"Hey, first day of high school, man! Isn't this great?" He said and we started walking.

The morning September sun seemed to be warmer that usual. "Grover, it's _high school. _It's where you're going to spend the rest of your teen years. Ninth grade is where you get _made. _One screw up, and you're labeled until you graduate. And _that's _great?" I asked.

"What's got you all negative?" Grover asked.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. "I'm just tired." I said. I shouldn't have stayed up playing XBOX all night.

We continued our way, talking about our summer. Grover had been my best friend since grade school, he got left back a year, so he's fifteen. He and I have been picked on and bullied ever since we met. But, this year, I will make sure it's the greatest year. If this year goes great, the rest will be heaven.

We rounded a corner and I spotted the school. It's pretty big, and it's from seventh grade to twelve. A large banner was out up saying, _Welcome back! _This is my first year here, so they might as well but _Welcome! _Only. I smiled, as an idea popped up in my head. I'm starting ninth grade. Some schools end in eighth grade, which means a bunch of new students will be coming to Goode for freshman year. I won't be the only new guy.

We entered the school. It was separated by hallways, and each was labeled differently. There were two hallways on this floor. They were labeled, Seventh_ Grade _and _Eighth Grade. _Which meant Ninth grade floor was either upstairs or downstairs. I took my schedule out of my pocket, Grover did the same. We had different classes, but had lunch together for fourth period and gym with the entire ninth grade for sixth period.

The bell rang, signaling that we have to get to class. Grover ran off, not wanting to be late. I just stood there for a moment as kids hurried to their classes. After a while, I realized I don't know where, I looked down at my schedule, Room 18, Art, is. I cursed under my breath and ran to my left, towards the steps. I went down first, and discovered it was the ninth grade hallway, it was labeled _Freshman. _But, there were no rooms here. There were only lockers, surrounding the hall. I ran back up the steps, but something hit me full on and fell back, falling down the steps. Luckily, it was only a few steps. It still hurt though.

I hit my head on the ground and pain shot up my arm. I groaned in pain and heard say "_Owww_" in a girl voice. And it wasn't mine.

"Oh, god, Oh, god, _Oh, god!_" The voice said.

I leaned up and squinted my eyes, the room was spinning. I saw a faint outline of a person at the top of the steps, holding their head. I felt my arm for bruises and ignored my throbbing head. I realized the person I crashed into was a girl. She had blond, wavy hair and fair skin that looked deeply tanned. She was wearing a white button up shirt and gray shorts. She had fallen, too and was getting up. She looked dazed for a second, then spotted me and her eyes widened.

She scrambled down the steps and hurried over to me. The room was still spinning and it looked like she had a twin. I blinked a few times and she was one person again.

"I can't believed I practically pushed someone down the steps on my first day." She muttered.

She looked at my head and frowned. She felt it and I winced. She helped me up. "Does anything hurt, other than your head?" She asked.

"Yeah, my arm..." I said.

She touched it and sighed. "It's only a bruise. Your head right there is a little red, but fading. You'll live."

I felt my head, it hurt a little, like a sting. On my arm a red bruise was turning darker. She was right, I'll live.

"Do you knock people down steps often?" I muttered, picking up my bag. The books inside of it had fallen out and I was picking them up. Her bag fell too, and the books fell out.

"It was an accident, maybe you should look where you're going" She said.

I shot her a look, but said nothing. She didn't seem to get here. _She _didn't fall down the steps. I finished fixing my bag and helped her with hers She picked up the rest of her books while I picked up one book. It was a reading book.

"Love, Stargirl?" I said, reading the cover. "Sounds boring." I said and handed it to her.

She glared at me and stuffed the book in her tan-colored bag. "It's not. It's a series of letter of a girl to a guy she left. She loved him. And she moved to another state and she write the letters telling him about her life there." she said, kind of in her own world.

"Boring." I reassured her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

Hey, maybe she knows where Art class is? "Do you by any chance know where...room 18 is?" I asked her.

She looked down at a paper she was holding, "I don't know. That's where I'm headed. I couldn't find it."

I sighed, "It's not down there." I said.

We went up the steps, only to be stopped by someone. The principle. "Hey, Paul." I said.

"Percy, aren't you suppose to be in class?" Paul said.

"Yeah, but, I got pushed down the steps. And I got lost." I said.

"Pushed down the steps? Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded, "You're first class is Art, right? It's at the end of the seventh grade hallway." He looked at the blond next to me. "Good morning. I suggest you both get to class. Now."

Paul went up the steps, looking down at a clip-board. "Um...?" The girl said.

"Oh, that's the principle. And my step-father." I said.

"Huh." Was all she said. We made out way to the seventh grade hall. "Percy, is it?" She asked.

"Yes, and you name?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" A voice yelled. But it wasn't hers. We turned, and running down the hallway, heading down our way, was another girl. She had black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She had pale skin and looked like the kind of girl that shops at a punk store...Like Hot Topic...and stuff.

"Thalia!" The blond side, Annabeth I guess.

They hugged, I stood there, feeling like an idiot. Thalia looked older than her..probably an eleventh grader, or tenth grader.

They carried on in they joyful reunion. Thalia, I assumed that's her name, let go and she glanced at me. She eyed me weirdly. "Who are you?" She asked, coldly.

I felt scared. Scared means weak. And I can't be weak. "Percy Jackson." I said, raising my voice a little.

"Raising your voice isn't going to make you sound tougher." Annabeth said.

Thalia chuckled and was about to say something when on of the doors of the room of the hallway opened. A woman stepped out, she was slightly chubby and had short, brown hair. She was probably a teacher, the door said, _Ms. Sposa. English. _So, I'm guessing that was Ms. Sposa. She was pointing outwards, looking angry. A boy stepped out of her classroom.

"To the office!" The teacher yelled at the boy, she saw us. "Get to class, you three!" She yelled and went back into the class, slamming the door.

The boy she kicked out glared at the door then glanced at us. He had black, shaggy hair, really pale skin, and dark, almost black eyes. He was wearing all black clothes. He slumped pass us and out the hallway.

"That was entertaining" Thalia muttered. "I have to go, see you at lunch Annabeth!" She gave me a look and said, "Percy." And ran off.

Annabeth sighed and looked at me, and I blinked and stepped back a foot. I didn't notice her eyes. They were startling gray, like a scary storm. But, her eyes looked smart. Intelligent. They made me want to back off. They looked like they could send a little kid running and crying to his mommy.

"What?" She snapped.

I shook my head, "Nothing..." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "We better head to class."

We reached the Art class, Room 18. The class was large and...well, art looking. There was paint everywhere, and paper. Large desk with eight other students. There was a desk with a computer on it and the far wall had windows showing the back of the school. There was a board on one wall and a teacher was writing something on it. He wrote, _First point perspective _on the board before he turned to me and Annabeth. We were clearly very late. The teacher had white, long hair and looked old. He was thin and had a furry mustache. She had a yellow shirt on with brown trousers. Not a good look for him. He glared at us.

"You're late."

"Yes, sir, we happen to be aware of that." I said, without meaning to.

His eyes hardened and I looked down, beside me, Annabeth was trying to hide her smile. "I'm Mr. Caterson. Call me Mr. C." he said returned to writing on the board.

Annabeth and I made out way to the table and I sat down, looking around. The eight kids here looked bored and seemed to me freshmen, too. Mr. C Fell into a lecture about First Point Perspective. I didn't listen, I laid my head on the table, and closed my eyes, until the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

* * *

**I just wanted to introduce some important characters in this chapter, let me know how you it. And, just so you know, The chapters might change POV's.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They rest of the day wasn't so bad. Until, you know, lunch. Lunch is where something always happens.

Fourth period went extremely slow, I'm hungry so all I think about is food and nothing really appeals to me in Algebra 1. I practically ran to lunch. I had a few bucks in my pocket, so I decided to buy something. I headed upstairs to the cafeteria, then I bumped into Annabeth.

I smiled at her, "Hey...uh, need help?" I asked. She was carrying three textbooks in one hand and trying to fix her book bag on her back with the other arm.

"No, I don't need-" She started, but someone bumped her from behind and everything collapsed on the floor. She sighed, "Please?"

I picked up her text books and she fix her book bag. I help her textbook until we got to the cafeteria and set her books on a round table. She plopped down on the seat, I sat down next to her.

"What is all this? You already have Algebra II? I thought that was only for sophomores. Ha, and Military history? Are all your classes filled with kids years older than you?" I laughed, flipping the pages of an Environmental Science textbook.

She smiled and shook her head, "Only these three, and they're not _that _older than me. Only about a year." She protested.

"Whatever you say." I grinned at her. _Now, how am I sitting with one of the prettiest girls here and not some nerd yet? _"Why do you even have it here?" I wondered out loud.

"Homework." She pulled out a sheet, turned to a page in her math book then started scribbling down some work.

"Already?" I pulled the paper from her hands. She tried getting it back, but I held it high so she wouldn't get it. She could almost reach it, she was a few centimeters taller than me, unfortunately. "I could do most of these. Why aren't I in your classes?" I said.

"Oh, _sure you can_." She giggled and snatched her paper back. I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot right now.

The glanced at the door then saw Grover heading towards us. I gestured for him to sit with us. He hurried over and sat. Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened. "Grover?" She questioned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth! I haven't seen you since...third grade!" Grover said and they shared a little hug.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth was one of my friends in third grade." He bit an apple he got form hit back pack.

Annabeth smiled and nodded. They caught up a little while I turned around in my seat and looked around. Some of the people here looked nice. The cafeteria was huge, the line was long for lunch. Then, a guy in a jersey tripped over my foot. He turned and glared at me. "Watch it." He growled.

He started walking away, then I stupidly muttered, "You were the one walking, idiot."

He stopped and turned, "What did you just say?" He said, raising his voice.

I never knew that bullies really existed in high school. I thought it was just a TV thing, and an elementary thing. I was pretty much wrong. "Nothing." I quickly said.

He glared at then sulked off. "Nice job, seaweed brain." Annabeth said, not looking up form her work.

"Seaweed brain?" I questioned.

"Yes, you're head is filled with kelp." she stated.

I glanced at her book, there was pictures of seaweed and such on it. "Did you call me that because of the picture of plants on your book?" I asked, amused.

She stared at her book for a moment, "_Maaybe._" She sang

I grinned. Then, a tall guy approached out table, brown hair, dark skin. "Freshmen, right? Well, this year is your lucky year!" he said cheerfully. It was kind of weird. "Freshmen can actually try-out for football! Sign-up, maybe you'll get on the team!" He handed me and grover two sheets describing what they do in football and everything. He looked at Annabeth, "_Aaaand _for girls! Cheerleading! Give it a shot!" he grinned and went to the next table.

Then, a curly haired red-head, green-eyed girl settled down at our table. "Sorry about that, Carson can be kind...weird. Anyway, most of the players graduated last year so we need more players, I was hoping fellow freshmen can try out, you know, so we can stay with the school until we graduate. Like a freshmen take-over."

I raised an eyebrow, "Freshmen take-over?" I repeated.

She grinned and waved it away, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm the Activities Directer's assisant. I'm trying out for cheerleading."

"Hi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm Percy Jackson. I think I'll try out for football." I said.

Annabeth laughed, "You? Football? I'm pretty sure you can hardly lift a weight." she laughed, Rachel laughed with her.

"Give him a break! Maybe he can!" Grover said, I nodded at him in thanks. "I'm Grover Underwood." he introduced.

"Yeah, and wise-girl here is Annabeth." I said.

Annabeth glared at me. "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." She smiled at Rachel.

"You gonna try out for cheerleading?" She asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, I'm already think of joining a bunch of clubs..."

"Come on! You can try out with me!" She pleaded.

Annabeth nodded, "Alright. I guess I'll give it a shot." she decided.

"Great!" Try-outs are in a couple of weeks, so we should stat practicing soon." she handed Annabeth a sheet telling her the moves she has to do.

"I'll see you guys in a while, Carson's bribing a couple seniors. He's going to get himself beat up one day." She sighed and went to help Carson.

"You guys really gonna do that?" Grover asked, biting another apple.

"I am, I've learned a few things from Paul this summer." I grinned.

"Oh? Seaweed brain has moves?" Annabeth laughed.

"You bet I do, Wise girl, I'm ready to kick some ass. How about you, cheerleader? Gonna learn some dance routines?" I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

So far, my day's going pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so, this chapter isn't on the same day as the chapter before. It's about three days after. Sorry if you get confused.**

**Chapter 3**

Gym. Usually a guys favorite class, a girls least favorite. We weren't doing anything, just sitting around on the bleachers. The gym was pretty big. I was sitting with Grover, there was still other people piling in. I noticed Annabeth coming in with another girl, black hair, olive-skinned. Pretty. Reminded me of someone, not sure who. Annabeth spotted me and grinned then went to sit with us. She sat next me, and so did the black haired girl.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted, "This is Bianca. Bianca, this is Seaweed brain and Grover."

I glared at her then turned to Bianca, "I'm Percy." I corrected.

"Nice to meet you." She grinned. Her eyes were really dark, black almost.

We didn't talk about much, just our classes, the teachers. Finally, the bleachers were half filled and three teachers were standing with clip-boards talking. Rachel caught my eye and waved, I smiled at her. Everyone was talking at once, then one of the teachers yelled at us to shut up and listen.

"I'm Mr. F. Next week, week, we're going to be doing physical challenges so we can see what we need to work on. Today, shoes off. We're determining your weight and height, girls on the left side, boys on the right." He said.

We were pretty confused so we moved slowly, but eventually we got to it. I was about in the middle of the line. When I reached the front, Annabeth did, too. We grinned at each other, she finished before I did. They took my weight and height, then I went to get my sneakers, but they were gone. I frowned and looked around. Then I saw Annabeth and Rachel looked at me and laughing. I shook my head and walked over to them

"Hey, have you by any chance seen my sneakers?" I asked then, smirking.

Annabeth put on a thinking faces, Rachel scratched her head. "I don't know, maybe someone stole it." Rachel said.

Rachel had her hands behind her back suspiciously. I went to reach for it, my then she yelped and threw them to Annabeth. I went for Annabeth, but them she threw it back to Rachel. I went back to Rachel, and she threw it to Annabeth. She was surprised I still ran to her. I tickled her and she laughed hysterically then we fell to the floor. I fumbled to take off her shoe as I tickled her with one hand. When I got it off I laughed at her.

"Jackson, give me my shoe!" She squealed.

"Give me mine!" I argued.

"Annabeth has it!"

I turned to Annabeth, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She shook her head then threw the sneakers to someone else. They fell into Bianca's arms. She jumped, surprised to find a pair of Jordans in her possession. Before she noticed Annabeth's warnings, I took them from her.

"What's-" She started, but I was gone. I had went to Annabeth and took off her sneaker. So I had one of Rachel's and one of Annabeth's.

I grinned successfully.

"Seaweed Brain, hand me my sneaker." Annabeth warned.

I put mine on while backing away from her at the same time. "Not a chance" I replied then threw one to Grover. "Run!" I said and he did.

Rachel chased him while Annabeth tackled me to the floor. I did my best to keep it away from her, but she climbed over me and took them. She stuck her tongue out as she put it on. Then, Grover came in through the gym doors, tripped and fell, then Rachel burst in afterward and took her sneaker away. We all burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" Mr. F's voice rang throughout the gym.

"Putting on my sneaker..." I said, uncertain as fumbled with my laces.

"All four of you, _detention!_" He stomped away into an office.

"Thank you, Jackson, you managed to give me detention on my fourth day." Rachel said and grinned at me.

"I should have warned you, I'm a bad boy." I gave her and Annabeth _thee _head nod.

Annabeth patted my head, "Sure you are. Now bad boy, lets get to class, you've caused enough trouble today," She grinned. The bell rang right after she said that.

"What do you have?" Rachel asked me.

"History. You?" I said, drinking water from the water fountain.

"Math." She frowned.

"Hey," Bianca said, appearing next to me. "I have history, too. We can go together." She suggested.

"Sure." I replied, Rachel's frown deepened.

I gave her a confused look and waved, she smiled at me. I quickly stopped by my locker downstairs, so did Bianca. We went to class together. She sat beside me, I wonder how I never noticed her. The teacher, Ms. Donatello, was nice, and she taught us pretty good. I was actually good at math.

The rest of the classes flew by, the last bell rang, signaling the end of school, and our first week of school. I didn't think we had any homework, so I stuffed my things in my locker, leaving my book bag in there, too since I didn't need it. I saw Grover outside talking to a girl. Petite, brown hair, caramel skin, kind of shy-looking. They seemed to be hitting it off.

"Aren't they cute?" I heard someone say beside me. It was Rachel. "That's Juniper. Nice girl." She said.

"How do you know everyone?" I said and laughed.

She grinned, "I interact, something _you _should do." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey! I talk to people!" I protested.

She shook her red hair, "Of course you do." She said and patted my back. I rolled my eyes.

Bianca spotted us and walked over, "Hey, have you seen someone that looks exactly like me?" she asked, looking around.

"Uh... what are you saying?" I asked, confused.

"My brother, looks like me, except, a guy." She explained.

I shook my head, "Didn't know you had a-" I started.

"Nico!" She said. I turned to see who she called. It was the boy I saw being kicked out of class on my first day. He saw her and frowned, then walked over. "Guys, meet my brother, Nico."

He didn't seem too happy to meet us. "I'm Percy." I said to him.

He gave me a head nod. Rachel held out her hand, "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet you Nico." she grinned. He took her hand gingerly and shook it.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked, aware that I haven't seen her since gym.

"Yeah, I saw her in detention." Bianca said.

"Crap." I muttered, "I forgot we had detention."

"Oh, my gosh, me too. We're late." Rachel looked around worriedly.

"Shit, I forgot I had detention, too." Nico headed back into the school.

"What? What do you mean- _ugh!_" Bianca stomped a foot. "I'll wait for you out here!" She called out, he waved her off.

"Guess we'll meet you out here, too." I said and went back into the school with Rachel.

When we got to the detention room, the teacher merely looked up from his laptop. He checked off our names and went back to it. Annabeth was sitting in the front shaking her head at us. Nico sat in the very back. There was two other kids here, two guys who looked alike, and looked weirdly mischievous. Rachel and I sat on either side of Annabeth.

"Of course you would be late for detention." Annabeth whispered.

"We forgot," Rachel replied, looking at the clock. Rachel glared at me, "Jackson, this is your fault. I'm pretty sure cheerleaders don't get detention."

"You're not a cheerleader yet, and you started it! You two took my sneakers!" I argued.

We continued this back and fourth until she huffed and leaned back in her chair. Annabeth was grinning, just looking at us bicker. Time passed slowly, I was actually falling asleep. The teacher finally announced we were free to go, Rachel practically ran out. Annabeth stopped by her locker, I waited for her, then we went to meet Bianca outside.

Thankfully, she was still waiting. Rachel was with her, too. They were talking up a storm, gossiping probably. When Annabeth and I got near, they stopped talking and jumped up. "Hey, wanna go get ice cream with us? Dairy Queen is just a few blocks form here." Rachel asked us.

"Sure." I agreed.

"I don't know..." Annabeth started.

"Come _on._" Rachel pouted at Annabeth. Annabeth reluctantly nodded.

"Bianca, where's your brother? And what happened to Grover?" I asked as we began walking.

"Oh, he went ahead. Grover left with this girl, what was her name?"

"Juniper." Rachel said.

"Juniper." Bianca nodded.

While we walked, the girls kind of just talked. I stayed kind of quiet, seeing that I was the only guy was me, so I felt awkward being there. I've never been this sociably at other schools, so this was weird to me. _Oh, god, I'm such a dork, _I thought.

"_Percy _must be ecstatic." I heard Rachel say.

"What? Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You're pretty much surrounded by girls right now." She laughed.

"_Oooh, _Percy's a pimp." Annabeth poked my cheek and laughed.

My face burned, "Whatever, you should be happy I'm even talking to you guys." I said.

"Really? Mr. _I-don't-interact-with-people-because-I'm-too-cool_?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"That was just a phase." I said smoothly, "I'm over it now, even though I _am _too cool to be seen with you nerds."

"You should be the last one talking, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed while flicking me above the ear.

"Yeah, sure, _Wise Girl._" I retorted.

She pushed me slightly, I grinned at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, if you hadn't notice, I made Nico and Bianca the same age, fraternal twins. Okay, bye(:**

**Btw, this chapter is pretty long, so I hope you like it(:**

**Chapter 4**

Grover was eating something chocolate with Juniper when we got to Dairy Queen, Nico was no where to be seen and Bianca was freaking out. Then, he strolled by us calmly, like we weren't there. Bianca turned red and went over to him. She looked like she was arguing with him.

"Anyway." Rachel said and turned to the counter. "Can I have a cone, vanilla with sprinkles?" She asked, within a few seconds it was in her had, she handed a few bills to the counterman.

"Same as her." Annabeth said and she had a cone in her hands.

"Can I get... A Mint Oreo Blizzard?" I asked.

He handed me my Blizzard, I paid him and sat at a table with everyone else. Annabeth sat across from me, Rachel sat next me, Bianca sat across from her eating an ice cream sandwich, Nico sat next to her, then Juniper left and Grover sat next to Rachel, he looked flustered.

"Percy..." Annabeth said as I picked at my Blizzard. "Why is your ice-cream... _green?_" She was grinning.

I looked down at my Blizzard. It was Mint Oreo. Annabeth, Bianca, and Rachel burst out laughing. I frowned. "It's _mint._" Grover said, looking confused.

"It looks rotten." Rachel said. "Do you even like Mint?"

My frown deepened, "I decided to try something new." I said and dipped my spoon in it. It tasted "Horrible" I said aloud. They laughed harder. I smiled then shook my head. I set my Blizzard down far from me. "Any chance I could get a refund?"

"You already ate from it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

I swiped her cone, "_Oh, _look! A free cone! Lucky me!" I said.

"Seaweed Brain, give me my cone, _now._" She threatened.

"I don't think so." I said then backed away when she got near.

I smirked then licked it. She glared at me she reached for it, but then I held it away from her. "Percy..." She reached, but could get it. Then, in a swift motion, she grabbed it, but then I pulled back and the ice cream broke and melted all over our hands. "Percy Jackson, you are going to buy me another ice-cream!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

I held my arms up, like I was surrendering, "Fine, fine, Wise Girl." And so I bought her ice-cream, along with another one for me.

"So, you guys together?" Nico asked me and Annabeth as we walked over to them with our ice-creams. He calmly drank his smoothie as Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, "No, we're not." She said sat down.

I felt my heart sink a little. _Does she really think it's that ridiculous? _I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my head, we just met. I realized Rachel was deep in through and her cone was finished. Bianca drank her smoothie and made a loud, slurping noise with it. We all stared at her, then she realized and stopped.

Nico and Bianca's mom picked them up, then Grover realized he was late and scampered home. Annabeth had to leave, so she left Rachel and I alone. I decided to walk Rachel home, she didn't live too far from me.

"So, how are you liking the school?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

I shrugged, "Better then I expected. How about you?"

She smiled, "It's good, I've been here since seventh grade. It isn't all that bad, especially the new kids." She winked at me, and I wondered what she meant.

"Cool. So, uh..." I didn't know what to say.

She grinned and shook her head, "You know how to make great conversation, Jackson." She laughed.

I smirked, "Got a medal for it." I responded.

She rolled her eyes, "Of _course _you did!" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

We stopped in front her her house, "This is your house." I was in awe. It was _huge. _Like, compared to the other houses around here, it was the freaking white house. It never occurred to me that Rachel was... loaded.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." I replied, without a beat.

She smiled at me, "Hey, um, I'm gonna do a little pool party at my house this Saturday, you know, before it starts feeling like fall. You should come."

I grinned, "I'll be there. See you in school tomorrow, Red." I slipped my hands in my pockets.

She turned and started towards her front door. "Bye, Jackson," She waved and went into her house. I sighed then started walking towards mine. _What a productive day. _I thought and shook my head.

~.~

Friday flew by. I couldn't do anything after school, though me and Grover were going to play a game of basketball, my mom needed me to re-paint the kitchen. That took a while, but I got it done, then convinced my mother let me go to Rachel's pool party, she said yes.

On Saturday, I played a little football with Paul for the afternoon, then at five I changed into my blue swimming trunks and headed to Rachel's party. She texted me to go through the back, and I did. My jaw dropped, the pool was _huge. _Maybe twenty or more feet long, it was shaped like a... squiggly circle. It was a backyard, there was marble floor, but it abruptly stopped and turned to grass, Grover and Carson were throwing a baseball back and forth. On a deck was a grill and Rachel was standing there, well, grilling. Annabeth was swinging her legs in the water with Bianca and Nico was sitting on a chair was his eyes closed.

Everyone, but Nico, waved to me when they saw me. Rachel gestured me to join her, and I did. "Do you like your hamburgers well done or medium-well?" She said, turning a hot dog.

"Medium." I said, smiling. "You can grill?"

She grinned, "Yes, I can. Why? Is it impossible for a girl to be 'grilling'?" She raised an eyebrow at me, then flipped a couple burgers.

I smiled, "No, no. I'm impressed." I said.

"You better be, Jackson. I know how to make poison." She continued grilling.

I wondered if she actually does while I went over to Annabeth. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

She looked at Bianca, then at me, "Greatly." She breathed.

"Great." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She responded.

"_Okaaay._" Bianca laughed. She took her sundress off, revealing a dark blue one-piece swimming suit. She dived and floated around the pool.

"I'm gonna go change." Annabeth said, got up, and went inside.

Bianca swam to me, "Percy, can you do me a favor?" She asked. I shrugged, "Can you _please _talk to my brother? I don't want him to be all lonely, it kills me." She pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine, I will." She thanked as I got up and sat next to Nico. "So, how you like the town and everything?" I asked.

He opened his eyes then closed them, "It's alright." He said.

_This kid is impossible, _I thought then sighed. "Listen, your sister..." I trailed off because Annabeth walked out of the house.

Nico glanced at me, then at her, then smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Annabeth. She was wearing a gray and white, polka dotted, two piece bathing suit ad she looked... hot. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she was talking to Rachel. Her arms were crossed and she was looking around nervously, she caught my then smiled, but then turned back to Rachel when she said something.

"Yeah, there's definitely nothing going on between you two." Nico said, putting his hands behind his head.

I snapped out of it then shook my head at Nico. "No, there's not." I assured him.

"But, you hope so." He said and leaned forward, "How much do you like her?" he asked.

"I don't like her." I said, trying to get it across. Even though... _no. _Forget it.

He smirked, "Better do something about that, before someone else snags her." He said.

As if on cue, two people entered the backyard from the gate. One was a blond guy, he looked like a typical surfer guy, he's a sophomore. The other was Thalia, all she wore was a bathing suit top and shorts. She grinned, glared at me, then went on the deck with Rachel and Annabeth. The blond went with her, then stopped short at the sight of Annabeth. I felt some annoyance, but let it go.

I noticed Oliver staring after Thalia then smirked, "_That's _Thalia. Sophomore." I told him.

"Really?" He said, still staring at her. He got up, "Now _this _is when I make my move." he said and followed her.

Bianca gave me a thumbs up and I sighed. I got up when the ground started going towards the pool. Rachel was holding a tray full of hamburgers and hot dogs, then set it down on the table near the pool. Annabeth walked away from Luke and came towards me.

"Hey," She said and smiled at me, "What's up?" she asked.

I was lost at words, then shook my head. "Nothing, you know, just here." I responded.

She nodded, "Yeah, well, I find it weird that this is a pool party and no one, but Bianca, is in the pool."

I raised an eyebrow then smirked. I took my shirt off, Annabeth stared at me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I just grinned, "Give me a hug." I said.

"Um.. okay?" She said, her cheeks turning red. She was going to hug me, but then, with a quick motion, I put one arm under her hers then my other one under her legs then lifted her up, I noticed her skin was soft. "Seaweed brain!" She shrieked.

"Stop yelling," I walked towards the pool. "You said no one was in the pool." I said.

"Percy! Percy – Percy, put me down now!" She held onto me as I ran and jumped in the pool, the eleven feet deep part.

The water was cold, but I quickly grew used to it. I emerged from the water the same time as Annabeth. She took a deep breath then glared at me. "You will pay for this." She said and reached towards me.

I kicked my legs and moved. Swam so that I was behind her, grabbed her waist, then pulled her down. I opened my eyes in the water and almost laughed, her hair was everywhere, so she looked funny. She swam up and I followed.

"_Percy Jackson!_" She breathed.

I laughed, then Nico, Grover, and Carson jumped in. Rachel followed, I noticed she was wearing a red bikini, she noticed me looking at her and grinned. Suddenly, Annabeth jumped on my back then pushed me under. I swam back up to see the others laughing. I shook my head and laughed along with them. About an hour passed as we swam around.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I heard the blond guy say. I frowned then glanced at Annabeth. "Wanna play pool?" He asked.

"Um, sure, Luke!" She said. _That's his name. _He helped her out the water. "Um, Percy, you wanna play, too?" She asked.

Luke frowned. "Sure." I said.

"Me, too." Rachel said and we both hopped out the pool.

We dried off then went inside, a pool table was place in the middle of the room and a bar was in a corner, a couch sat on another wall and a TV was up on the wall. Rachel and I were on a team against Luke and Annabeth. He kept flirting with her and I think she was flirting back. I felt a twinge of jealously, but didn't show it.

"Jackson?" I heard Rachel say.

"Yeah?" I responded, then realized they were looking at me. "What?"

"Your turn." She said.

"_Oh,_ right." I said and aimed the ball, hit the white one, it hit a solid, then that one hit another that went in the hole. I grinned, Rachel high-fived me, then I went again. I shot another one in, but then on the third try I missed.

It was Annabeth's turn, but she didn't know how to hit it. Then, Lukeshowed her. I glared at him as he showed her how to do it, putting his arms around her and everything. Grover and Carson came in.

"Hey, I don't feel like playing anymore." I muttered, "Grover should take my place." I suggested.

Rachel frowned at me, Annabeth didn't noticed I spoke and was still being taught by Luke. "Yes!" Grover took the pool stick from me and studied the table.

Rachel gave up too, then Carson took her place. I went out on the deck and took a hamburger, then Rachel came out and sat next to me. She looked at me worriedly. It was dark out, the sun had set.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked after a while.

"Huh? What? Nothing." I said and shook my head. I glanced inside, Annabeth was blushing while Luke said something to her.

"You like her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"A little." I admitted, then took another bite of my burger.

Rachel sighed, "Jackson, will you stop eating? This is a very important conversation and I can't take you seriously with you stuffing her face!" She said.

I laughed, "Okay, okay." I said.

She smiled and shook her head, "You like her. Why aren't you doing anything?" She said sounding a bit... sad?

I frowned, "I don't know. I just..."

Her shoulder sagged then she looked back inside the room. "Luke seems to like her." She said.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, maybe they belong together."

"Maybe you're just looking at the wrong person." Rachel said I turned from Annabeth and studied her. She was looking down, fiddling with her nails.

"Maybe," I muttered, still looking at her.

"Percy!" Nico said and jumped on the deck. He saw me and Rachel, raised an eyebrow, shook his head, then motioned me to follow him.

I sighed, stood, gave Rachel a final look then went over to Nico. "What?" I hissed at him.

"I don't think Thalia likes me." He said.

I chuckled. "You are a year younger than her. Maybe she doesn't date younger guys." I said.

He punched my shoulder and glared at me. "And maybe Annabeth likes Luke." He said.

"Touche." I responded, sighing. "Listen, try being friends with her first. Don't just jump on her, I don't think girls like that."

He shrugged, "I guess I'll try that. Only because I ran out of ideas." he said. "Go talk to Rachel, you know I heard her and Bianca talking about you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged, "Didn't think I'd need to." He said and walked away.

Once he left, Bianca made her way over to me. "You're the first person he's come to advice." She said, impressed.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "You were listening?" I asked.

"Every word." She grinned.

"So, tell me why you and Rachel were talking to me?" I asked, smiling.

She sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't mention that. Rachel just asked me what she thought of you."

I smirked then poked her repeatedly, "What did you _saay_?" I asked. She stood then flicked me in the ear, "Ow." I muttered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jackson." She said and went over to talk to two other guys that come in, Travis and Conner Stoll, they're in our grade.

I was sitting alone, then I noticed Rachel was in the same spot I had left her. She was tracing something on the table, looking sad. I frowned then went over to her. Music blared from the speakers, the song wasn't a song exactly, it was like a beat, a really nice one at that. A few more of our class mates came in, I noticed Silena with Charles Beckendorf **(?)**, I thought they hated each other.

"It's party and I'm not even enjoying it." She said, laughing sadly. I smirked and held out my hand. She sniffled, "What are you doing, Jackson?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Take my hand, Red." I said.

She took it and she caught on. A few more people came and some started dancing. And so we danced. Others saw us dancing and started, too. I haven't exactly danced before, but I guess I was pretty good at it because Rachel didn't say anything, she was having fun, as far as I could see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been a month since Rachel had that party, and I think we've grown closer. We talked a whole lot more now, and usually hung out after school. What really got me bothered is that Annabeth couldn't be separated from _Luke. _That boy that seemed to know everyone and everyone seemed to know him. I mean, yeah, he was a cool guy, but I don't like the idea of him and Annabeth being… together.

Winter came early that year. Rachel, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Bianca, Juniper, and I were outside as the snow rained down. (The only reason Luke wasn't there with Annabeth was because he has stuff to do after school)It was snowing all day, and by the time school finished, there was about five inches. We decided to have a snowball fight.

Rachel and Nico took my side, while Grover, Bianca, and Juniper took Annabeth's side. Soon, it was like World War III at the park. We had built forts, large supply of snowball- _everything. _And we were completely _soaked _by the time it was over about an hour and a half after we finished– it was forfeit from both teams. Though, technically, my team won.

Bianca and I were cracking up as we lay in the snow after I hit her square in the face with a snowball. "Why don't we go to my house for hot chocolate?" Rachel asked after we calmed down.

Everyone agreed then we walked like penguins to Rachel's house. Where we spent the rest of the day drinking hot chocolate and watching movies. That was probably one of our best memories. And one of our saddest.

* * *

That night, Rachel's driver took us Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and I home. Rachel was in the car, too. The car was a Range Rover, and a pretty new one at that. Rachel rode in the front while Bianca took a window set, I was beside her, then Annabeth had the other window seat, leaving me and Nico squished together.

The snow had started to mix with the rain, and it was heavy, the moon was hidden behind dark clouds, making it dark in the streets. We were listening to music, talking about the day, when the driver pulled over on a bridge leading to another part of town. We had an oil leak apparently, and the driver went to go check it out. Rachel turned the music up loud, and locked the locks until the driver was done for precaution.

She shouldn't have turned the music up so much. We couldn't hear, nor see, the driver banging on the door trying to warn us. He was trying to open the door, but didn't succeed. I was tickling Bianca, Nico was singing along to the song, and Annabeth bobbing her head up and down when we faintly heard Rachel shrieking.

Then I saw the headlights, coming our way. Hard rock blasted through the speakers as Rachel struggled to find the _unlock _button, and then it happened.

It was all a blur, though painfully slow. The car collided with ours, and we were pushed back from the sudden force. The car must have been going pretty fast because we were knocked out of our spot. The Range swerved and hit the side of the bridge, and toppled over onto its side. We were all hurt and screaming over the rock music, when another car smacked into ours and broke the cement from the bridge. Both cars went flying over the side of the bridge, falling into the street under it. Our car landed on its top and the music instantly shut off. The other car landed on ours and all I saw was blood and car parts everywhere.

My head throbbed; my arm was bent on an odd angle and exploding with pain. My face hurt. Someone was sobbing. Beside me, Nico was moaning in pain, Rachel and Bianca were out cold, and I couldn't see Annabeth, but I'm sure she was the one crying.

I fought back screaming from the pain, and then smelled… _gas. The leak._ The car could… "Everyone, we have to get out of this car!" I yelled, my voice hoarse and cracking, but we _couldn't get out the car. _

The door was completely crushed. Nico understood, and then kicked the front window open, it wasn't hard, and it was already broken. Nico went first; he took Rachel out with him. Then Annabeth went, though she looked incredibly pained. I went to take Bianca, but she woke, and started panicking. Her seatbelt wouldn't budge.

I heard yelling from outside, but I focused on getting Bianca out, though the pain in my arm was making me dizzy and light-headed, I felt like passing out. Nico crawled back in, then pushed me out of the way, and then fumbled with Bianca's belt. It felt as if my arm was completely ripped off. I bit my lip until I felt blood.

"You have to go!" She screamed, crying. "The car's going to explode and I'm stuck!"

"_NO!_" Nico and I yelled.

Finally, she slid out from the top, and then as we started crawling out painfully, Bianca cried out. Nico and I were out, when we noticed she couldn't move from her spot, her leg was messed up. By now, I didn't care that everyone saw me crying.

Then, the car on top caught fire. Gas led straight to the car Bianca was stuck in_. It'll explode in seconds_. Nico rushed back in to help Bianca, who was pushing him away because she, too, saw the fire. I yelled then pulled him back. He pushed me away then elbowed me in the nose. He was going back in just as the cars exploded. Nico and I flew back and hit the asphalt, and promptly passed out.

* * *

"-_Saved your life. Please, Nico, please! You have to understand!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes slightly, and then saw Annabeth and Nico arguing._

_Annabeth saw me, and then rushed over, but I lost consciousness as soon she grabbed my hand._

_Then next time I woke, my mom and my step-dad were speaking with someone in white. My mom was crying. I felt numb all over. I went to lean up; the doctor took a needle then put it to my neck. I slowly fell asleep._

"Annabeth, I think he's awake." Someone whispered.

I groaned, "He is!" I was immediately squished by a two pairs of arms. I groaned in pain and peeled my eyelids open. I was facing Rachel and Annabeth. Rachel looked awful. Her hair was up, but her face looked dirty and scarred. She wore baggy clothes and her eyes looked tired and had dark bags under them. Annabeth looked a mess. Her blond hair seemed darker, her gray eyes looked black and had smudged eyeliner and several bags under, she wore a ragged sweat shirt and her hand was bandaged, as was her head.

I leaned up, painfully. I noticed my whole arm was in pain and bandaged, and in a cast. I felt bandage around my stomach and around my head. I had stitches on my face. My nose hurt, too. "What happened?" I didn't recognize my own voice.

Rachel bit her scarred lip and looked Annabeth. "There was an accident. Our car was hit twice. Then… it blew up." Annabeth spoke. Then burst out crying. Rachel held her and cried as well.

I was lost. Clueless. Depressed. "Percy, Bianca… She… was in the car. When it… blew up. She's dead." Rachel said, beside sobs.

The whole world stopped, and then felt like it was turning way too fast. I couldn't think, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see. Flashes of the crash came back to me. Soon, I realized I, too, had tears going down my face. I quickly wiped them away with my un-hurt hand. Rachel and Annabeth enveloped be in a hug and cried. _Bianca was like the sister I never had._

"How long was I out?" I asked. I didn't want to think about Bianca anymore.

Annabeth wiped her eyes furiously. "Three days. You t-took a bad blow to the head. Your arm is broken and has second degree burns all over, your s-stomach suffered burns, too, and y-your nose is b-broken." She stuttered. It pained me to see her like that.

I gulped. _Nico. _"What about Nico?" I asked.

"His hand is b-burned. He has a few stitched on the head, a-and his back is burned. He's in therapy." Annabeth muttered against my hospital shirt.

He's in therapy. _Because his sister died_? I felt sick. Then, doctors rushed in and ushered Rachel and Annabeth out. They took several tests. About an hour later, they finished and allowed my mother in. She hugged me tightly, I resisted groaning in pain. She attacked me with questions, not leaving me to answer any of them.

"Percy, I love you. You gave me such a scare. _Never. Do. That. Again. You hear me!_" She yelled then hugged me. I swung my legs around the bed. "Percy, I don't think you should-"

"Mom, I need to see someone. It's important." I muttered.

She protested as I stumbled out of the room. I spotted Rachel talking with a man in black, probably her father. Annabeth leaped up from a seat and hugged me, pushing me back a few feet.

"Ow." I muttered against her hair.

"Sorry…" She blushed and pulled away.

"Don't worry; it's a good kind of pain." I said.

She mustered up a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She glanced down the hall, to Rachel who was glaring at the man. "Her father's freaking out." She said.

"I would be, too." I looked back at Annabeth. "Is Nico here?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, they just finished doing some test one him. He's still pretty… upset about the whole thing. At the funeral-"

"I missed the funeral?" I interrupted. She bit her lip and nodded. I cursed under my breath. "Can I see him?"

She shrugged then led me down the hallway. Rachel caught sight of us, and then glanced at her father. He nodded, and then she took my hand. "Percy, I'm sorry about everything. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't turned the music up so loud- "

"Rachel, it's alright." I said. "I just want to see how Nico is doing."

She nodded, and then her dad called her back. I continued down the hall with Annabeth. A few doors down, the room that wasn't lit up, was Nico's room. It was dark and a figure laid still the bed, face first. Nico's hair was messy; he wore sweats and no shirt. I could see bandage going around his whole upper body. He had headphones in; I could hear the music from where I stood.

Annabeth was gone and I stepped in. I turned the light on then heard a groan coming from Nico. "Turn the _damn_ light off." He said, sounding muffled against his pillow. I leaned on the wall on my good arm. He groaned again, except angrier. He leaned up and took the headphones off. "I said- "

"Hey, Nico." I said as he stared at me.

"Jackson." He muttered. He looked awful. His skinner looked paler – if that was possible, his eyes were completely black, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his hand had thick bandages. He was avoid my eyes.

"How you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You?"

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Sorry about your nose."

I faintly remembered him elbowing me in the nose after I tried stopping him from going to his death. "No problem. Listen, man, about Bia-"

"Percy, save it. Annabeth told me everything. If you hadn't pulled me away from that car, I would've died. But, you know what? I'd rather it be me in that car, not her." He said, bitterly.

"Nico! There was no way of stopping Bianca from… you know! _You _on the other hand, she wouldn't want you to die! It'll cause us twice the misery, both of you dying."

"Percy, you were next to her. You could've helped out of that freaking seatbelt. You could've-"

"_Nico! _Sure. I could've helped her, but the thing is, _I couldn't. _Don't blame _me _for her death, Nico! It wasn't anyone's fault! Except maybe the pricks who his us in the first damn place! I tried to help her, Nico, I really did. I could've left her in the car and saved myself from burning my _whole arm! _But, Ididn't! She was like my sister, Nico. Don't think you're the only one who cared about her. Don't think you're the only one hurting."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then, Annabeth and Rachel came in. Rachel took my hand and squeezed it. Annabeth dragged us to Nico then made us all hug. "Excuse me?" Rachel's dad came into view. I realized he and Rachel looked _a lot _alike.

"Dad?" Rachel looked at him, annoyed.

"The drivers who hit you. The police found them."


End file.
